Fugitive
Madison finds Ethan at the Lizard trial while Blake and Jayden attempt to capture him. Description Madison Paige In this chapter, Carter Blake and Norman Jayden attempt to arrest Ethan Mars for the first time. Madison Paige finds Ethan in the apartment on Marble Street. He will sit in the corner incoherent with pain (if he succeeded in the The Lizard trial), or just sit wracked with guilt and self loathing (if he failed the trail). Madison tries to help Ethan as she knows that the police are in front of the apartment. She pushes away old boards and moves a box to create a path out of the building (if Ethan is not hurt, he will help her). The police enter the apartment just as Ethan and Madison are slipping away, Madison helps Ethan out the window and they both flee to a nearby subway (Ethan will be shot in the hand or the shoulder if he is not hurt from cutting his finger). Once in the subway station Ethan's agoraphobia plays up. The police are still trying to catch the fugitives, and Ethan and Madison manage to make it to the train and escape (if the player does not move Ethan and Madison fast enough or fails any related QTEs the police will catch Ethan, Madison will successfully hide from the police, though she will cry if Ethan is captured). Ethan Mars If Ethan isn't captured (or if he is but Norman Jayden helps Ethan escape), Ethan will be in his motel room, watching the news. He will find out that he is accused of being the Origami Killer. He turns off the TV and Madison arrives with groceries. She nervously explains that she didn't know what Ethan liked so she bought a bit "of everything". Ethan can question Madison about why she is helping him and whether or not she was followed. Ethan will ask her to stop helping him, but she will say that the police have seen her face, and it's too late for her to quit now. She asks Ethan if he really is the killer he admits that he doesn't know and tells her about his blackouts, and his theory that his "alter ego" is testing him and his love for Shaun by setting these trials to rescue Shaun. He explains that if it is him that he believes that there's a part of him, that knows where to find him. Ethan finally asks Madison to leave, which she does Ethan retrieves the next figure and heads to the next trial. Impact If Ethan is arrested in this chapter Norman Jayden will later break him out., consequently when he is arrested a second time in next time he can be arrested he will be imprisoned for the rest of the game. Trivia *This is the first chapter to have 3 main characters in it. *Scott Shelby is the only main character to not appear in this chapter. *In the hotel Ethan can ask why Madison followed him and she will say "I wanted to know". *This is the only chapter where Norman appears as a non-playable character. *This is also the only chapter to have two loading screens, as it shows Madison's loading screen during the first part, and Ethan's loading screen during the second part. *It is never explained how Madison knew that Ethan was at the apartment. NOTE: It is possible considering the later revelation of Madison's profession and her insomnia that she simply followed Ethan. However, there is a significant amount of time that passes between Ethan's arrival at the location of the Lizard and Madison's. *This is one of the two chapters where Ethan can get arrested. (the other one being On the Loose).﻿ Category:Chapters Category:Madison Paige Chapters